Hinata vs Sasuke
by Naruto0116
Summary: What if Sasuke fought against Hinata instead of Naruto at the Final Valley? What would happen if two people form different clan collided in a battle? Sasuke vs Hinata at the Final Valley. The Sharingan vs the Byakugan. One who walks the path of Darkness vs One who walks the Path of Light. Hinata's love vs Sasuke's Hatred. The backgrounds of these characters have been altered.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto0116: This one is a flashback of the battle at Final Valley, but instead of Naruto Vs Sasuke. I changed it to Hinata Vs Sasuke. I've been thinking of how the battle would kind of go. It took me some time to put it all together, but I finally got it. By the way during this fight Hinata will have certain jutsus from later in the Naruto series, and form Shippuden. Oh… by the way… Don't get mad about Sasuke putting his hands on a girl like Hinata. It's kind of like tough love in this situation. Heh. Anyway. Bear with me on this. If it's too much, then maybe you shouldn't read the rest of this. But don't worry, I erased some of the piercing parts. Now to begin the long awaited battle between Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha._**

**_Hinata Vs. Sasuke_**

-Hinata, the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, the girl who is supposes to become the new head of the main branch, however. Hinata's lack of confidence ultimately led her father to believe that she was not worthy, and decided to turn his attention towards Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga. Being resented by her father has caused Hinata to have become very timid and began to lack confidences in herself ever since she was a kid, but there was one boy with black chin-length hair who was tired of seeing her act so weak, and vulnerable. He was the last survivor of his clan, carries the bloodline known as Uchiha, and goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He followed the Hyuga after school, and saw that she was really nothing special at all, but while he was following(Not stalking.) she stopped in a park blocks away from her house, to get on the swings, but was soon stopped by a group of boys who claim that the swing, and the park as their property, and didn't like the fact that she had walked right in like she didn't know(She didn't.) And they didn't cared that she was a girl or not, Hinata tried to talk her way out of the situation, but the boys weren't having it, ad told her if she wants to leave without getting hurt, she would have to beg them for forgiveness. They forced her on her hands and knees, she started to cry as they were pulling her hair slightly. She kept on saying how sorry she was, and the boys began to laugh at her pitiful state. Sasuke had seen enough, and stepped in, getting the boys attention away from her. He didn't know why he was so angry at what they were doing. Could it be he cared for the Hyuga, or was it the fact that he didn't like how they looked down on her. Either way, Sasuke attacked all of the boys, and defeated them quickly forcing them to retreat. Sasuke then looked at Hinata, and they exchanged looks, Hinata was nervous, and surprised to see that the Uchiha, that her father told her not to talk to, or even acknowledged had save her. She didn't know what to say, and how to respond to what had transpired. Sasuke decided to talk first asking if she was alright, and then shouldn't help but ask why she let them do that to her. The young Hyuga nodded her head letting him know she was fine but didn't know how to respond to his second question, she avoided looking at his eyes. Sasuke sighed realizing why he wanted to help her, She remind him of himself when his older brother Itachi had scared him into tears of seeing his parent dead on the floor. He offered her a hand, and say that he would help her get stronger so she wouldn't be picked up anymore. The sight of anyone begging for forgiveness wasn't something the Uchiha enjoyed watching. He rarely shows interests in girls, but this girl was different. She was special, and he knew there may be something deep within her that could awakened if trained correctly. Hinata knew she didn't have too many options, her father ignores her, she didn't have any friends, and she's constantly picked on for the way she looks, and acts. She wanted to become stronger to show her father that she could get strong enough to be accepted back into the clan. She took his hand, and asked if he would help her, which Sasuke accepted as he helped her back to her feet. Without knowing Sasuke began friends with the Hyuga, and they trained together as they got older to the age of 12 turning 13. They started to train less as they got assigned to their separated squads, but still trained secretly. During the Chunin exams, Hinata noticed the Curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder, and offered to help him, but he refused, and say to not pay it any mind, which was difficult for her seeing him in pain. They started to become even more distance form each other as the Chunin exams ended, and Sasuke was hospitalized after meeting his brother again only to be defeated. Hinata stayed by his side hoping she could be was some help to him but failed. Even after he finally regain conscious thanks to the help of Tsunade, he still ignored her, but she didn't leave his side not wanting him to be alone. Sasuke felt weak being unable to beat him his brother. Hell, not even put a scratch on him, he began to crave for more power, and looked at Hinata challenging her to a fight. It caught her off guard, but she refused to fight him especially since he's still hospitalized, even though he kept urging her on to fight him, she continued to refuse him. That when he jumped out of the window, and vanished from her sight, Hinata tried and look for him with her Byakugan, but to no avail. Soon after Hinata had received news of Sasuke having left the village during last night, and that Naruto, and Shikamaru was gathering a group of Genin to track down Sasuke, and bright him back. She found Naruto at the front of the gate, and stutter to ask if she could come along, but they refused her since they already had enough members in the group, and they left her standing at the gate. Some time later she met up with Lee who had just finishes healing thanks to Tsunade, had sneak out to go join the battle with Naruto, and the others. Hinata asked if he could take her with him, he hesitated in his answer but saw the determined look in her eyes, and allowed her to accompany him. They made their way through the forest, an found Naruto fighting Kimimaro, and Sasuke just now awakening from the coffin he was inside of. Sasuke ran off, and Naruto was about to give chase but Kimimaro came from behind Naruto In the attempt to sneak attack him, but luckily Rock lee saved him. Naruto, and Rock lee stand their ground to Kimimaro as he recovered from Rock lee kick, but Rock lee notices Hinata wasn't with him, and senses she was pursuing Sasuke. Hinata followed Sasuke all the way through the forest until they finally reach the Final of the dead, called the Final Valley. Sasuke was standing with his back turned on top of a gaint statue, he stopped running wanting to get rid of whomever was following him, Hinata stand panting as she watched Sasuke not even bother wanting to turn around. She wanted to see his face, she wanted to see what he has become. The clash between the Hyuga, and Uchiha begins now. It may be one of their final battle.

Sasuke: -Standing on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha with his back turned from Hinata-…

Hinata: -Standing on the statue of Hashirama across from Sasuke with a sad expression on her face, panting- Sasuke…

Sasuke: -Starts walking away from Hinata-…

Hinata: -Yells- Sasuke, don't running away, pleases!

Sasuke: …-Stops walking, slowly turns around, and reveals his entire face to her-

Hinata: -Eyes widens in horror- …!

Sasuke: -Turns completely around, showing the curse mark half way across his face with one of his eyes black, his pupil being yellow, he looks towards Hinata, and narrows his eyes- So, it's you? The weak little shy girl.

Hinata: -Stares at Sasuke, and swallows- (What's happened to him? His eyes are different…Like he's a completely different person.)-Tears start rolling down her eyes-

Sasuke: -Stares back towards her, and puts his hands on his hips- Why did you come? Certainly, you didn't come all this way to try, and stop me yourself.

Hinata: Sasuke… -Places a hand on his chest- (It hurts…)

Sasuke: -Crosses his arms, and smirks- Turn back Hinata. Just leave me alone.

Hinata: -Looks down at the ground, and grips her chest tightly- (My heart…why does it hurt so bad?)

Sasuke: -Chuckles a bit- What's with you? You have such a pathetic look in your eyes.

Hinata: -Looks up towards Sasuke, and wipes her tears away- (Sasuke… Was everything we did together all nothing to you?)

Hinata starts thinking about when Sasuke was helping her with her training, when they were both were back in the village before they were assigned their squads.

Sasuke: -Walks over towards her, and stands over her- Come on, you say you want to become strong right? How can you get any stronger if you keep getting knocked down by every attack?

Hinata: -Sits up slowly from the floor- I-I'm sorry…I just…

Sasuke: Enough. I told you, I was going to help you prove to the other ninjas, that you're not just a weak shy girl anymore. You want to become strong, right? But how can you if you can't stay on your own two feet?

Hinata: -Starts standing up, and gets back into her Gentle fist stances- Y-You're right. I-I'll do b-better next time.

Sasuke: -Smirks- I know you will. –Dashes towards her-

The flash back ended, and Hinata couldn't help but remember his words, they were harsh but she knew it was to get her to fight harder, he wasn't as strict as her father but he at least he kept telling her to do her best. That make her feel happy.

Hinata: -Her eyes softens- (You were always kind to me, when no one else was. You trained me despite how our clans hated each other…)

Hinata started remember back towards the Chunin Exams. She had just notices Sasuke was grunting in pain constantly, and gripping on to her neck tightly while wincing as well-

Sasuke: -Gripping on to his neck in pain-Ugh…

Hinata: -Walks over towards Sasuke slowly- S-Sasuke, are you in pain?

Sasuke: -Looks towards her at the side of his eye- It's nothing… Just drop it.

Hinata: -Has a worry expression on her face- B-But Sasuke… you've been holding on to your neck for a long time, maybe I should…-Starts raising her hand-

Sasuke: -Grabs her hand, and puts it back down to her side quickly-

Hinata: -Eyes widens a bit- S-Sasuke?

Sasuke: -Looks into her eyes from the side of his eyes- Don't you dare say a word about what's happening to me… I rather not let anyone know about this mark.

Hinata: -Looks a bit confused- M-Mark?

Sasuke: -Walks around Hinata- It's nothing important. –Stops- Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine… Worry about yourself.

Hinata: -Looks down at the ground-…

-The flash back ended, and she realizes that the mark he was hiding from her was in fact the reason why he was going through his changes. She then notices the markings were coming from the same direction of where Sasuke had his hand at during the Chunin Exams-

Hinata: -Stares towards Sasuke- (The markings on his face are coming from the same side, that his hand was on! Could it have something to do with his change?) –Whispers to herself- But to think you would change this much…Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Keeps staring at her, not taking his eyes off of her-…

Hinata: -Clenches her fist, and yells- Sasuke, pleases tell me what is making you do this?

Sasuke: -Uncrosses his arms- Why should you care about what I do? I don't recall my decisions being any of your business. I have a path I must follow, and you, or anyone else will not steer me from it. But I will tell you this much…

Hinata: -Blinks-…?

Sasuke: My days of playing with you, or anyone else in the Leaf Village is over.

Hinata: -Gasps, as her eyes widens in shock, but then they slowly closed a bit feeling hurt, then looks down closing her eyes all the way-

Sasuke: This is goodbye. –Turns back around, and starts walking away-

Hinata: -Clenches her fist tightly, she looks up as she glares towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Keeps walking, but then he stops, looks down at the ground noticing a shadow getting closer, then turns around-

Hinata: -In the air heading towards him- You've got to wake up, Sasuke! You should know this isn't the right path! –Lands on top of him dragging him against the ground, panting then slaps him across the face, and it echoed through out the valley-

Sasuke: -Lets her slap him, his face turns to the side from the slap-

Hinata: -Stares at Sasuke, still panting- Well?!

Sasuke: -Slowly turns back towards her with his lip bleeding slightly- Humph! –Spits some blood on her cheek-

Hinata: -Eyes widens a bit, as the blood land on her cheek, but she grips on to him by the collar holding him close to her face- Y-You…-Stares into both of his eyes-

Sasuke: -Blinks, and lets her grips on to him by the collar- The wrong path, huh? If this is the wrong path, then I think I'll stay on it, after all if I jump back on your path, I would never have become this strong. Now I'm going to Orochimaru.

Hinata: -Pulls him closer, and grips on to his collar even tighter- You can't! Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage, and wants to destroy the Leaf! How could you even think about siding himself with him?! He's not going to give you what you want for free! Naruto told me everything… -Tears starts rolling down her tear- All he wants is to uses your body all for himself, Sasuke! You can't go to him! I can't just stand by, and let you go to get yourself killed!

Sasuke: None of it matters now… -Smirks- The only thing I care about is achieving my goal. If you insist on getting in my way… -Grips on to her neck- then I guess I have no choice but to remove you.

Hinata: -Stares at Sasuke in the eye- I'm not going to let you go to Orochimaru! I'll force you to change your mind, if I have to!

Sasuke: -Starts laughing under his breath-

Hinata: -Blinks in confusion- What's so funny?

Sasuke: -Smirks- It's our clans… They're destined to fight. And we're the next in line to fight huh? –Chuckles under his breathe-

Hinata: -Looks away from his face, and her eyes softens- I-I never wanted to fight you…I-I wanted us to be different… I-I wanted our clans to get along instead of fight, b-but… but you're forcing it to go back to the way it was before!

Sasuke: -Starts laughing some more- Hinata, don't try to weasel your way around it. You know as well as I, all those times I help you trained, you wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp.

Hinata: -Eyes widens in shock- N-No those times were different! I-I just wanted to show you, I could win against you!

Sasuke: -Sits up towards her- It's all over your face, Hinata. Even right now, you want to beat me up…

Hinata: -Shakes him-N-No! This is different too! This is a must do job! –Looks down at Sasuke's shirt- E-Even right now, it…-Tears starts rolling down her eyes- it hurts just to slap you…

Sasuke: Then that makes it easy for me to do this to you… -Starts forcing her from on top of him with incredible strength gripping on to her shirt collar-

Hinata: -Eyes widens, trying to fight back, but was easily being overpowered, and gets lifted into the air- (His strength…!)-Starts gasping for air-Sasuke…s-stop!

Sasuke: -Holding her by the collar of her jacket in front of him, he smirks, lets her go, and punches her in the stomach-

Hinata: …!-Eyes widens in pain, coughs up blood, goes flying into the water, down the waterfall and slams onto the water below-

Sasuke: -Watches her slam into the water, then slowly lifts up his hand looking at it- What is this? This sudden burst of power. –Smirks- I can feel it flowing through my veins. –Winces in pain, closes his left eyes, as the markings starts going back into the curse mark- I've uses it too much…-Clenches his fist, and smirks again- To think I would get this much power!

Hinata: -Holding her breathe while underwater, holding her stomach as she winces in pain- (His strength…Incredible. He was never this strong the last time we trained together… He really has changed. Does he even see me through his eyes anymore?) –Starts swimming back up to the surfaces of the water, reaching the top gasping for air, slowly starts standing up on top of the water panting, looking up at the statue Sasuke was on-

-Hinata starts thinking back to the time when they was training again at the training field at night after they were assigned their squads. They rarely had time to see each other since they had missions to attend to, so they used the time when they were both free mainly at night since they knew they wouldn't be disturbed.-

Hinata: -Activate Byakugan, dashes towards Sasuke, and attempts in shutting off Sasuke's chakra points- Here I come!

Sasuke: Bring it! -Activates Sharingan, gets ready, and starts backing up, dodging her attacks-

Hinata: -Throws her hand towards him trying to hit him, and she keeps attacking him with both hands not giving him a chance to catch his breathe, or counter-

Sasuke: (She's not letting up.) -Barely dodging each palm trying his best not to get hit by any of them- (She's getting better.) -Loses balances while dodging- !

Hinata: -Yells, and hits him in the chest sending towards a tree-

Sasuke: -Puts both his arms up to guard against her attack, gets hit, and slams against the tree behind him-

Hinata: -Smiles- I got him!

Sasuke: -Poofs, and is replaces by a log-

Hinata: -Eyes widens in shock- A substitution?!

Sasuke: -Standing behind her, and places a hand on her shoulder-You've really improved.

Hinata: -Looks at Sasuke, and smiles softly-Thank you. It's all thanks to you.

-The flash back ended, and she knew that the mark on his shoulder had changed him just as much as she feared. The look he was giving her wasn't the same one he did back then, the eye back then were soft, maybe even gentle, but these eyes were cold, and nearly heartless.-

Hinata: -Panting looking up at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Laughs a bit, while looking down at her-

Hinata: -Activates Byakugan, and starts running towards Sasuke- Hurry up, and wake up would you, before it's too late! –Jumps up the statue towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Runs down the statue towards Hinata, with a smirk going across his face-

Hinata: -Attempts to hit him with the palm of her hand to cut off his chakra flow in his arm-

Sasuke: -Moves to the side, dodging with ease, kicks her in the face, grabbing her ninja tools bag from her pants-

Hinata: -Gets hit in the face, and goes back towards the water, landing back inside of the water-

Sasuke: -Lands on the tip of the fingers of the Madara statue- I am woken up. Don't you see?

Hinata: -Comes back up to the surface, and climbs up to the land near her, panting, and she looks up to Sasuke- Sasuke…

Sasuke: -Looks down towards her, holding her ninja tool bag- The me who dreamed of a happy future, peace, and friendship. He was the one who was asleep. That's why I left the village. That's why I've gone in search for power. That's not the future I was dreaming of anymore! (My dream died in the past allow with my clan…)

Hinata: -Stands up, and goes into her side pocket, brings out a shuriken then runs towards Sasuke, and throws it at him-

Sasuke: -Jumps to the side dodging the shuriken, then pulls out a kunai, and throws it at her-

Hinata: -Jump to the same side as Sasuke dodging the kunai, and hides behind a rock-

Sasuke: -Throws another kunai, then throws a second one as the first kunai goes over the rock she was hiding behind, and the second kunai deflects off of the first one heading down towards her-

Hinata: -Looks up, with eyes widens, and she gets stabs her in the head, but she poofs, turning into a piece of the rock-

Sasuke: Tsk… -Pulls out some thin threads from her ninja bag, and bites on the end of the thread pulling on it-

Hinata: -Jumps over a different rock, then looks up-

Sasuke: -Throws Shurikens all around her as soon as she jumped out, and the threads surrounds her-

Hinata: -Eyes widens in shock, as sees the threads of the shurikens fly past her circling around the rock she was in front of-

Sasuke: -He pulls back of the thread, and they tighten up around Hinata holding her against the rock-

Hinata: -Slams against the rock all tied up, he yells in pain as she struggles to break free from the threads-

Sasuke: -Stares towards her, as he starts forming hand signs-

Hinata: -Stares back at Sasuke, on the verge of tears- Sasuke don't. You're making a big mistake!

Sasuke: -Glares towards her as he places his last hand sign on the thread coming out his mouth- I told you already. A future with you guys isn't what I want anymore. Fire Style Dragon Flame Jutsu! –Fire surrounds him, then it channels down the thread from his mouth towards Hinata-

Hinata: -Yells in horror as the fire explodes on her engulfing her in flames-

Sasuke: -Watches her engulf in flames-

The fire continues to engulf the whole rock in flames, until a small piece of fire shoots out from it towards Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Eyes widens a bit- ?!

Hinata: -Waves the fire off of her, and yells in rage- Enough Sasuke! –Uses her gentle fist, and hits him across the face-

Sasuke: -Doesn't react in time, get hit, and he steps back a bit from the hit-

Hinata: -Growls, then eyes widens, and she gasps-

Sasuke: -Starts bleeding from the other side of his lip, and he looks at her like it didn't even hurt-

Hinata: -Clenches her fist again, punches him again with her other hand, hitting him across the face again-

Sasuke: -Takes another step back as he gets hit again, but looks back at her giving her the same exact look-

Hinata: -Eyes widens in shock, sweats as she starts hitting him continually with her fist across Sasuke's face-

Sasuke: -Keeps getting hit in the face, with blood coming out of his mouth going both left, and right with each hit Hinata was giving him, and he keeps backing up from her hits-

Hinata: -Hit him again to the right-(What's with him?!)-Hits him to the left-(It's like he can't feel my attacks anymore!) –Stops punching him, she clenched his teeth starts shaking as the blood drips down from her hands, and she looks down at the ground- (Sasuke!)

Sasuke: Is that all? –Slowly wipes the blood from off his lips- If it is… then I won't need it.

Hinata: -Looks up at him in shock- What?

Sasuke: Oh come on…Didn't you notices yet? That Byakugan of yours should have given it away. But since you didn't… I'll tell you. –Looks into her eyes- I'm not using my Sharingan.

Hinata: -Open the palm of one of her hands, and attempts to hit him in the face-Stop it, Sasuke!

Sasuke: -Catches her hand by her wrist while closing his eyes- You lack the power to fight Hinata. You don't have what it takes. Not the strength, or the desire. –Grips on to her wrist tightly- If I had just stay with you guys…-Pushes her flying off of the edge of the statue with his other hand-

Hinata: -Eyes widens, she yells as she starts falling from the statue towards the ground-

Sasuke: I never would have been able to…-Dashes towards her, and hits her with a barrage of kicks then kicks towards the ground-

Hinata: -Coughs up blood, as she impacts to the ground-

Sasuke: -Lands on the ground-…to gain this much power! –Tosses her ninja tools bag next to her, and sighs-

Hinata: -Struggles as she slowly gets back up- I'm not…done yet…-Reaches for her ninja tool bag, she grabs it, and gets up covered in bruises-

Sasuke: -Smirks- You never was the type to stay down. I wonder if that last attack woke YOU up. Maybe now, you'll know I'm not kidding around anymore.

Hinata: -Reattaches her ninja tool bag behind her back, and winces in pain-

Sasuke: -Smirks bigger- All the other times we fought, was just training. This time is different, you know?

Hinata: -Gets in her gentle fist stances, looks down with a depressed look in her eyes, but shakes it off, and looks back at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Slowly activates his Sharingan- Allow me to show you the true power of the Sharingan.

Hinata: -Reactivates her Byakugan- Go ahead. I've fought against it enough times to know how it works, thanks to our training.

Sasuke: -Closes his eyes, and laughs a bit- Humph… That's true…

Hinata: -Dashes towards him, and starts hitting with a barrage of gentle fist attacks just like during their training session-

Sasuke: -Dodging with ease just like during their training session, then loses balances the exact same way-…!

Hinata: I got you! –Yells, as she uses gentle fist on him on his chest-

Sasuke: -Panics, and puts his guard up with both his arms up, but then smirks, and disappears right before she hit him-

Hinata: -Eyes widens as he disappears-

Sasuke: -Appears in front of her with his hand wrapped around her wrist, gripping on to it, and whispers into her ear- Hinata, I knew what your attacks was going to be the whole time. I only been letting you think you can hit me, just so you wouldn't complain about the training being all for nothing. I decided to make it look like you could hit me, just for old time's sake.

Hinata: -Eyes widens in shock, as she tries to get free from his grip-

Sasuke: Too bad, playtime is over! –Lets go of her wrist, and uppercuts her into the air, kicks her into the air a bit-

Hinata: Ugh! –Goes flying through the air away from Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Starts forming hand signs-Fire Style Fire ball Jutsu! –Spits out a fire ball towards her, and it grows in sizes, and destroys everything in front of him engulfing the trees in flames-

As the fire slowly died out revealing nothing, but trees burning in front of Sasuke. He knew she had did something to dodge that last attack, he was impressed she managed to dodge it in mid air, but was more interested in seeing if she was just all talk, and no bite.-

Sasuke: -Starts looking around- Is that really all you got as a Hyuga? Come on, after all you say about stopping me? Was it all just a bluff?

Hinata: -Hiding behind a tree panting, she slowly reveals herself, walking towards him slowly-

Sasuke: -Looks in Hinata's direction- Humph. Do you still believe we're on the same side?

Hinata: -Swallows, as she stops in front of a him, and stares at him with her Byakugan eyes-

Sasuke: Maybe I ought help convinces you a little more. –Dashes towards her- Allow me to carve it into that head of yours! –Throws a punch towards her-

Hinata: -Eyes widens a bit, as she blocks it, jumps over him, and jumps towards the water-

Sasuke: -Runs after her, and jumps in front of her, and keeps trying to punch her in the face- Come on! Show me what this little shy girl can do! –Spins in mid-air, and kicks her to the side-

Hinata: -Keeps dodging his punches barely, then blocks his kick forcing her to go to the side-Ah!

Sasuke: -Yells in anger, and punches her in the stomach-

Hinata: -Tries to block it, but gets hit, coughs up blood, and yells in pain-

Sasuke: -Puts more force into it, and pushes her towards the water below, as he lands on the finger tips of one of the statues-

Hinata: -Goes flying towards the water, and slams into it-

Sasuke: -Glares a bit as he stands up looking down towards the water-

Hinata: -Comes back up to the surface coughing, and gasping for air-

Sasuke: -Crosses his arms-So weak, talking about wanting to become stronger. It's pathetic…

Hinata: -Stands up on the water, on one knee, and wipes her lips- (He really wants to kill me… I can't believe he's…)-Shakes her head, and slowly stands up, and yells as her voice weakens- W-What exactly am I to you now, Sasuke?! W-We were so close back in the village! H-How could you just throw away all the memories we had?!

Sasuke: No… -Closes his eyes- Our time together was worth a lot to me. It's not something I regret making either. We just became too close.

Hinata: -Looks up at Sasuke in surprises, then narrows her eyes- We became too close? Then why are we fighting?

Sasuke: I just told you why… –Stares at her with his Sharingan- we became TOO close. There's a much more meaning in killing you Hinata.

Hinata: What are you talking about?-Takes off running towards the statue, and starts running up it's leg-

Sasuke: -Dashes down the statue towards Hinata balling up his fist-

Sasuke, and Hinata: -Dashes towards each other, and throws a punch towards each other, but they both catch there fist-

Hinata: -Holding Sasuke's fist tightly-

Sasuke: -Gripping on to the wrist, and he whispers towards her ear- I know I say this before.

Hinata: -Listens in to him closely, as she turns to him-

Sasuke: -Smirks- Be honest with yourself. You've been dying for this moment. No one is here to watch us. So there's no reason for you to be worried about what someone has to say about what we do, or how we do it, or what words we have to say.

Hinata: But I don't…! –Turns completely around, and tries to grab him-

Sasuke: -Digs his hand into his ninja tool bag, pulls out a kunai, and starts falling before she could grab him-

Hinata: -Gasps, and watches him fall-

Sasuke: -Continues falling gripping on to the kunai- This is it! This is your end! –Throws the kunai towards her-

Hinata: -Quickly pulls out a shuriken, and throws it towards the kunai-

Both the kunai, and the shuriken collided, and deflected in different directions.

Hinata: -Jumps off of the statue, and towards the water below, and looks up at Sasuke-You leave me no choice, Sasuke! I'll cancel your chakra flow, and drag you back to the village! I'll do anything to keep you from going!

Sasuke: -Lands on top of a rock sticking out of the water fall, starts forming hand signs quickly, and he holds his hand out as he starts gathering lightning towards his hand- Chidori!

Hinata: -Eyes widens in shock, she crouches down, starts gathering chakra to one of her hands, and it takes the face of a lion- Gentle Step Lion fist!

Sasuke: -Starts falling from off the waterfall, lands in the water below, then he comes piercing through the waterfall towards Hinata holding his arm with his Chidori behind his head-

Hinata: -Starts running back towards him at full speed, holding her arm with her Lion Fist behind her head-

Sasuke, and Hinata: -They both run in front of each other, throwing their arms forward colliding with each other, making the water below them explode from the power. Water, and wind begins flying everywhere from the power of the two of their jutsus colliding with each other, but both of their jutsus was canceling each other out due to the being equal in power.

Sasuke: -Glares at her while they are colliding, and watches the water, and wind blow past both of them-

Hinata: -Doesn't move a muscle as stands her ground, the wind blows her hair back and starts remember what Sasuke say earlier-

Sasuke: -In her head- Our time together was worth a lot to me. It's not something I regret making. We just became too close.

Hinata: (You meant that didn't you? You really did enjoy our time together didn't you?) –Smiles a bit-

A small light appears in between, with an explosion knocking both of them flying back away from each other.

Sasuke: -Goes flying, drags on the water yelling, then slams into the water-

Hinata: -Goes flying the opposite way yelling, and slams into the water as well-

There was moment of silent from what had just happened, but Sasuke came back up to the surface first completely soaked in water-

Sasuke: Reaches the surface, slowly starts standing on the water, but goes on one knee panting- (She never used that jutsu before…It's power matches even my Chidori at it's full power. I can't believe this…)-Starts getting angry as he glares angrily at her- (Damn that girl…)

Hinata: -Slowly floats back up to the surface of the water completely soaked as well, but she wasn't really paying mind to the fact she had canceled out his Chidori, he was thinking of something else.-

Sasuke: -Clenches his teeth- (Damn…you!)-Starts glaring at her furiously- (She knows I can only uses Chidori two times…But now it's down to one. I can't waste another blow. It's be pointless, if we only cancel each other out again…)

Hinata: -Stares up at the sky, laying down in the water- (His eyes, and body are different from what his words say. His actions prove he really wants to kill me.) –Slowly gets up to her knees in front of Sasuke, and the water starts running down her hair through her eyes making them look like she was crying- (You don't care about me anymore, huh…) –Looks towards Sasuke, with nothing but hurt in her eyes-(…Sasuke?)

**END**

**Naruto0116: For the next part, if you're confused about the title then you should look up the video game Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 to understand where I got the idea for Hinata's transformation. Awakened Hinata is the name, and she's much more powerful then she looks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto0116: Part 2 of the fight. Nearly half-way there. And the fateful battle between Hinata, and Sasuke continues. **

**Hinata Awakens**

Sasuke: -Glaring at Hinata- (I'll have to use some of my faster jutsus to create an opening.) –His Curse mark on his neck starts to spread all over his body-(And then hit her with Chidori…) –Smirks-

Hinata: -Watches the curse mark spread across his face, and looks towards him with hurtful eyes- (Sasuke…)

Sasuke: -The curse mark completely spreads through his body covering most of his body with markings everywhere, increasing his strength and speed to a new level- You know what they say Hinata. When two beings are powerful enough, they are able to read each other's thoughts by an exchange of fists. Without having to say a single word, get it?

Hinata: -Doesn't even respond to him, she just continues to stare at him with hurtful eyes as the water rolls down her eyes as tears, and she sobs-

Sasuke: You've always been weak though Hinata. But since you were able to stop my Chidori… then maybe you can read my thoughts. So tell me, can you read my thoughts? Can you tell me what on my mind?! –Smirks insanely as he starts forming hand signs- Fire style Phoenix Flower Jutsu! –Spits out several small fire balls towards her-

Hinata: -Crouches down, then jumps up dodging all of the fire balls, then looks at where Sasuke is, and sees he's gone, then her eyes widens in shock-

Sasuke: -Appears right in front of her, with a smirk across his face, and kicks her in the face-

Hinata: …!-Gets kicked in the face, and goes flying back to the water looking at Sasuke at the side of her eye as she walk still in the air-(Sasuke, I never did enjoy fighting you…I just wanted to be near you. I was happy to have you train with me.) –Lands on the water, and goes underwater- (You saved me from being the lonely shy girl. All of the kids approached you but you always pushed everyone away. I was different. I didn't think I would be able to get your attention even if I tried. But you came to me, and helped feel better about myself.) –Swims back up to the surface, and slowly starts getting back up to her feet-

Sasuke: -Lands behind her, and runs towards her balling up his fist-

Hinata: -Turns around quickly, eyes widens, and tries to block his next punch-

Sasuke: -Punches past her guard, and hits her in the stomach-

Hinata: -Yells in pain, but clenched her teeth as she turns to him, and winces in pain-(I was always shy, and you always try to open me up. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. I thought I would want to become like you… But as we got older, and gotten closer… I realize I didn't want to become like you, I just wanted to stay close to you.)

Sasuke: -Punches her in the face again, then grabs her by the collar of her jacket again with his other hand, and smirks-

Hinata: -Wincing in pain, as she gets lifted off her feet, and into the air by Sasuke- (You, and I don't need to fight to read each other's thoughts anyway. Ever since we first met, we knew what were getting ourselves into. Yet we didn't care. And now we…)

Sasuke: -Narrows his eyes, as lightning starts to gather to his other hand, he holds Hinata up by her jacket, and glares at her into her eyes-

Hinata: -Stares into his eyes- (We're so close to each other, that we could have became…)-Tears starts rolling down her eyes-

Sasuke: -He continually stares into her eyes- (There's no doubt about it…I have the strongest bond with her…We were…)

Hinata: -The tears kept on falling down her cheeks into the water below, and a blue aura slowly starts to surround her body slightly- (But now…You seriously want to kill me…so now, I don't know if you really meant what you say before or not!)

Sasuke: -Eyes widens slowly in shock, watching the aura start to surround her body- (What…?)

Hinata: -Clenches her fist tightly, as the aura completely surrounds her body- (Maybe I was the only who thought that we could have been in love…)

Sasuke: -Tightens up his grip on her jacket- Tch! Don't bother! It's too late! –Smirks as he picks up his hand with Chidori, and goes to pierces it through her heart-

Hinata: No…–Eyes widens big as she sees the Chidori heading towards her-It's not! (If that's the case…then was I playing the fool from the beginning…? But even if I was…I don't regret it…I still…I still refuses to see you get taken away by a person as cruel as Orochimaru!)

-The ground starts to shake furiously, and the water begins to create small waves from where Sasuke, and Hinata was at, and Hinata had caught Sasuke's hand with Chidori by the wrist right before it had touched her-

Hinata: -Has a grip on Sasuke's hand, and had stop the Chidori right in it's tracks-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens in shock, and tries to pull away from her grip- I-Impossible…

Hinata: -Her grip tightens tremulously, and his wrist bone starts to crack from how tight she was gripping on to him-

Sasuke: -Yells in pain, pulls away furiously, and jumps back away from Hinata holding his wrist tightly in pain, as he winces-

Hinata: -Stands there looking down at the water, as the blue aura surrounds her, and a powerful wind starts blowing the water making waves around her feet head towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Holding tightly to his wrist as the wind blows his hair behind his head- (What in the…? What is that…?Is that even chakra…?)

Hinata: -Stands there still looking down as the waves starts getting bigger, and winds starts blowing past from Hinata's direction towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Stand his ground- (What the hell…?)-His eyes slowly widens in shock, as he starts seeing the image of glowing Byakugan eyes hovering over Hinata's body-(W-What is this power…?Where is it coming from…?!)

Hinata: -Slowly starts looking up towards Sasuke, with the aura explosion making a more powerful wind blow towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Starts backing up a bit, and glares towards her trying to hide his fear of the power-(What the…?! Is her real power is starting to awaken. But how…?!)

Hinata: -Glaring towards Sasuke, with eyes full of rage- Sasuke! I'm not letting you go to Orochimaru! You hear me?! –Gets into her gentle fist stances- I'll cut your chakra network off permanently if it means to stop you!

Sasuke: (This power…Is this the real Hinata? Such power… She's different from before…Much different.)-Glares towards her as he gets into a defensive stance- Is this your true power?!

Hinata: Yes! And I plan to uses it to stop you! Even if it kills me! –Gets in position, and hits the air with her palm sending a air blast towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens putting both his hands in front of himself but he still goes flying- Whoa!

Hinata: -Runs towards him at full speed, and punches him in the stomach before he lands back on his feet-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens in pain as he coughs up blood, and his eyes rolls behind his head from the punch-

Hinata: -Continues punching him in the stomach not letting him touch the ground, then kicks him under the chin-

Sasuke: -Yells as he goes flying back, but drags his feet on the water and stops himself, then looks up with eyes widen in shock-

Hinata: -Comes down, and hits him on his head with the palm of her hand knocking him into the water-

Sasuke: -Goes underwater with incredible force, but he stops himself, then swims back to the surface shooting out of the water, and slides on it back towards her on his feet-

Hinata: -Sees him, dashes towards him while sliding on the water, then jumps and kicks him across the face-

Sasuke: Ugh! –Gets kicked, and lands on the water on his side, but he does a back flip back to his feet-

Hinata: -Runs in front of him, kicks him in the stomach, then hits him with the palm of her hand in the face, then spins hitting him with the back of her hand-

Sasuke: Ngh! -Gets kicked, he nearly fall back, get hit in the face, he yells a bit in pain- Agh! –His body spins from getting back handed-Ugh!

Hinata: -Jumps towards him, kicks him to the ground, and sends herself into the air when she kicked him to the ground-

Sasuke: -Slams to the water, and winces in pain-

Hinata: -Bounces off the cliff behind her, and dives back down towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Laying in the water, and starts forming hand signs quickly-Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu! –Spits out a gaint fire ball towards her in the air-

Hinata: -Gathers chakra to one of his hand, and hits the air, making a powerful wind blast go down, blowing all the fire away, making a tidal wave on the water, then she dashes through the air, and slams her feet on Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Yells as he goes underwater from her kick, and winces in pain- (Her attacks are stronger, and faster now…I can barely keep up!)-Swims back up to the surface, and jumps out of the water-

Hinata: -Jumps in front of him, and punches him again, then grabs him by the ankles, and throws him towards the cliff-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens in shock as he slams against the cliff, making a smokescreen from the impact-

Hinata: -Dashes through the smoke, and lands on top of Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Winces in pain with his eye closed, and doesn't move- A-Agh…-Struggles to move-

Hinata: -Stands over Sasuke, and leans down towards him going on one knee grabbing him by the collar- Let's go home. I don't want to fight anymore! I'm not enjoying having to hurt you, Sasuke! I just don't want to lose you.

Sasuke: -Opens her eyes slowly, and looks at her weakly- Just shut up would you? –Gets angry, and gets in her face- You don't even know how it feels to lose a family! It's not you went, and loss your family! You always had a family! I lose mine to my brother! You don't want to lose me?! I had to lose everything! I'm suffering deep within because I loss everything. Someone like you could never understand the pain I'm going through! –Rams her, and they both fall off the cliff-

Hinata: -Gasps, as she starts to fall-

-They both fall down the cliff, lands on top of logs that started to stick out of the water, and they both stand up slowly, looking towards each other. Hinata knew exactly how Sasuke felt more then he knows, and she knew now would be the best time to tell him everything.

Hinata: -Looks down towards the water- It's true, I don't have a clue what it's like to lose a family. I have my parents, and my cousin. I only lose my uncle, and I wasn't very close to him. My dad can be tough, and I know he expect me to be perfect at everything. He's always striving me to be the Head of the Main Branch. So I had to go through grueling training. But as you can see, I failed at that…

Sasuke: -Stares towards her looking down a bit-…

Hinata: -Closes her eyes- I began to lose faith in myself, and started to cry, but a boy came up to me, and offered to help me train, since he didn't like to see me cry or get picked on. I was always told that the Uchiha clan was our enemy, and couldn't be trusted. But you were different. You always told me to do my best, and strive to get as strong as I could. You encouraged me. You was alone just like me. You lose your family, and my family doesn't even bother to care about my presences. So I knew we were alike. –Takes a deep breathe-

Hinata starts to remember everything they did together. First at the Training grounds, when they were resting. Sasuke went off somewhere in the village, and came back carrying a small box-

Hinata: -Panting, sitting down under a tree after training-

Sasuke: -Walks over to her, holding out a lunch box- Here.

Hinata: -Looks up at him, and tilts her head- W-What's that?

Sasuke: -Twitches a bit- What does it look like? It's a lunch box. I brought you food for training so well.

Hinata: -Smiles softly, and slowly take it from him- Really?

Sasuke: Just take it…-Lets her grab it, and crosses his arms-

Hinata: -Places the lunchbox on the ground- W-Want to share it? I-I mean…you did help me, s-so I'll give you half.

Sasuke: -Turns to her, and blinks- But I brought for you…

Hinata: A-And now, I'm sharing it with y-you… -Looks up at him still smiling-

Sasuke: -Sighs- I can't say no, can I?

Hinata: N-No. –Giggles-

Sasuke: It's can't be helped… -Sits down next to her, and relaxes under the tree-

-After it got late, and it was time to go home, both Hinata, and Sasuke was walking through the street of the Leaf Village. Hinata was afraid to walk home by her self, so Sasuke decided to drop her off at her house. The main reason was because he had to go in the same direction as her to his house anyway.-

Sasuke: -Walking a distances in front of Hinata, with his hands in his pockets-

Hinata: -Walking right behind Sasuke with her head down, while twiddling her thumbs staring towards Sasuke at the corner of her eyes-

Sasuke: -Stops walking, and turns around to her-

Hinata: -Bumps into him, stumbles back, then she looks up at him-W-What?

Sasuke: -Looks down towards her- Walk beside me. It feels weird with you staring at my back.

Hinata: -Her eyes widen, as her face turns red- I-I wasn't staring!

Sasuke: -Sighs- Whatever. Just stand beside me.

Hinata: U-Um…O-Okay. –She slowly walks, and stands beside Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Starts walking-

Hinata: -Continue walking next to him, still twiddling her thumbs-

-They both continue to walk in complete silences, until Hinata decided to try to muster up the strength a start a conversation, since it was getting a little too awkward between him.-

Hinata: -Looks towards Sasuke- U-Um…!

-Hinata heard a few noises from behind her down an alley way that had caught her off-guard.-

Hinata: -Eyes widens, as she stops, and she jumps in fear from the sound- A-Ah!

Sasuke: -Stops a few feet in front of her, and turns to her- It's nothing but a few trashcans. Quit worrying.

Hinata: I-I guess so…-Starts walking again-

-A trashcan gets knocked over, and something black come running out of the alleyway towards Hinata quickly-

Hinata: -Yells in fear, and clings to Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Eyes widen a bit, as he get clings onto, then he starts to blush a bit across his cheek- What gotten into you? –Looks up over her head-

-A black cat runs in between Hinata's legs, and continues running down the street into another alleyway-

Sasuke: -Notices the black cat, and looks at it dumbfounded- Okay, maybe there was something other than trashcans.

Hinata: -Blushes brightly red as she looks up, backs away from him, and bows- S-Sorry!

Sasuke: -Places his hands back in his pockets- It's okay… -He turns his back on her- Stay close to me…

Hinata: O-Okay…

Sasuke: -Turns back around- That way, if anything does happened, I can protect you. –Faces forwards, and starts walking-

Hinata: -Eyes widens a bit, and she slowly starts to smile as she runs off after him-

-The flash back ended, and Hinata couldn't help but enjoy the times they had spend together. Those times together were important to her, they were dear to her, something she wish they could have continued doing if they were back in the village. That's when Hinata realizes something. She felt a strong bond with Sasuke. A truly special bond. One she want to protect no matter what. The bond she was thinking of was "Love.".

Hinata: -Holds a hand over her chest looking down- You was more to me, then just a friend through my eyes… I saw you differently than everyone else. I developed a crush on you, and wanted to always stay close to you so we could develop our skills together.

Sasuke: -Looks down, having his hair cover his eyes- Why, Hinata? Why would you go so far for me?

Hinata: -Still has the hand on her chest as she looks up towards Sasuke- Because this is the first time, I've ever felt this way about someone close to me. My heart hurts at the sight of you leaving, and it feels full of joy when you're nearby. It's a special bond that only you, and I can ever create. –Her eyes softens, as he smile softly- I… I love you Sasuke.

Sasuke: ! –He looks up towards her, shock from her saying the words "I love you."-

-Sasuke couldn't help but then starts to remember the first time they ever seen each other when they were kids, Sasuke was alone at the dock while a little girl was walking with her father near the docks-

Sasuke: -Looking down at the water, standing at the docks-

Hinata: -Walking with her father near the docks, she looked around, and notices Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Turns around a bit, and looks at her at the side of his eye- …

Hinata: -Blushes, and hides behind her father's kimono, but she sticks her head out slightly, with a small smile across her face-

Sasuke: -Continues to look towards her at the side of his eye, and smiles back while closing his eyes-

The flash back ended, and Sasuke knew the moment they saw each other was when their fates became one with each other. Hinata felt the same way, ever though they're supposes to be enemies, she couldn't see Sasuke as an enemy no matter how much her father told her to never talk with a Uchiha.-

Hinata: -Continues to smiles softly- That's why I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, and bring you back.

Sasuke: -Leans over, as he clenches his fist tightly, as he puts his hand in his pocket, and pulls out his headband- Sorry, Hinata. –Starts tying the headband on his head- It's just too late. –Finishes tying the headband on his head- I can't turn back now…-Focuses chakra to his feet to make the log under him break into pieces, and he lands on the water, he grabs one of the broken sharp pieces, and throws it towards Hinata's log making her break as well-

Hinata: -Gasps, but she jumps off of the log landing on his feet, getting into her Gentle Fist stances-

Sasuke: -The Sharingan in his eyes starts to grow another tomoe, becoming fully matured but either of them notices it- Come Hinata! –Gets in a defensive position holding one hand out, and the other one behind him- If that's how it is, then I'll have to sever our "Special Bond"!

Hinata: -Clenches her fist, as she glares towards Sasuke- Sever it? –Closes her eyes- Just like that? You can't sever our bond, not without having to take my life. Can you really bring yourselves to do that?

Sasuke: -Smirks a bit- It's possible, but it won't be easy. –Chuckles a bit- I'll admit you're strong. You're one of the strongest people I've ever fought so far. The pain we're feeling is what makes us strong, Hinata! I'm going to put it to the test now of which of our desires is stronger. Your love for me…or my hatred of my brother! Just to let you know, I put on the headband because I can see you now as my equal. –Points at his forehead, where his headband is- All you got to do, is leave one cut on my forehead, and I just might give you the victory. Not that you will be able to.

Hinata: -Opens her eyes as she stares towards Sasuke- You're still looking down on me, but I don't care about winning against you anymore. I just want to take you back home, to a place where you truly belong. –Her eyes narrows- Sasuke!

Sasuke: Enough! No more words! From here on out we stick to just fighting! –Eyes widens in rage- Come!

Hinata: -She takes off running towards Sasuke at full speed, making the water shoot up behind her as she runs-

Sasuke: -Kicks the water making a piece of the broken log come up, and he throws that piece of wood towards her-

Hinata: -Runs through it, and it cuts in half just as quickly as she was running towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Narrows his eyes, as he watches her- (Razor sharp speed, huh?) –Eyes widens a bit, and watches her moves closely-

Hinata: -Goes to hit him, and attempts to hit him with the palm of her hand to Sasuke's face-

Sasuke: -Catches her hand by the wrist, and hits her with his other hand under her arm making her flip over him-(I can see!)

Hinata: !-Flips over Sasuke-(What?!) –Lands on her feet on the other side, and goes to kick him-

Sasuke: -Dodges her kick with ease-

Hinata: -Tries to hit him with the palm of her across the face-

Sasuke: -Dodges again, punches her in the face, then kicks her off her feet making her roll past him-

Hinata: (Something's different!) -Winces in pain as she gets back up, and goes to hit him with her the palm of her hand again-

Sasuke: -Jumps up dodging her hand with ease, and lands on the cliff above them with a smirk-

Hinata: -Runs, jump on the cliff, then runs up towards Sasuke at full speed-

Sasuke: -Changes his stances- (Her moves that were too fast before…I can see them now.) –Gets ready-

Hinata: -Goes to hit him in his face, and uses her gentle fist to keeps on trying to hit across the face-

Sasuke: -Moves to the side dodging each, and every attack she tries to hit him with-

Hinata: -Starts getting aggravated as she jumps, and starts kicking him rapidly-(Why can't I hit him anymore…?!)

Sasuke: -Blocks her kicks with eases, then spin kicks her in the stomach, knocking her down the cliff-

Hinata: -Gets kicked, but drags her feet on the cliff stopping herself from falling- (What's going on? His moves have changed completely!)

Sasuke: -Changes his stances once again, and gets ready-

Hinata: -Glares towards him, biting her bottom lip- (No…I can't let myself get defeated here! This is a must win!) –Dashes towards him, but runs from side to side towards him-(I'll try combining my Gentle Fist, with regular hits!)-Disappears-

Sasuke: -Feels the curse mark giving him more power, as he watches Hinata's every move- (The curse mark must be leaning me more power. It's helping me see every move she makes.)

Hinata: -Appears in front of Sasuke, and starts trying to punch, and tries to hit him with the palm of her hand rapidly switching between the two-

Sasuke: -Keeps dodging her gentle fist, and her punches- (Trying to switch it up? Nice try, but that won't work! Your moves are as clear as day to me!) –Punches her twice in the face, and spins her kicks her in the face knocking her away from him-

Hinata: -Gets hit with both punches, then get kicked in face getting knocked off her feet, and she starts spinning until she lands on the ground on the cliff-

Sasuke: -Smirks, as he changes his stances again- (As long as I have these eyes, there'll be need for me to use chakra anymore. The curse mark would probably eat too much of it anyway. Hinata would take away my chakra as well.)

Hinata: -Starts getting back up, wiping the blood from off his lips-

Sasuke: (With vision like this, I can see the image of Hinata's every move before it happens...)

Hinata: -Starts running towards him, growling-

Sasuke: -Balls up his fist, and get ready for the next move- (And time my attacks accordingly!)

Hinata: -Opens up her hand, and goes to hit him in the face-

Sasuke: -Throws his fist out towards her face, and beats her to the punch launching her down towards the water-

Hinata: -Gets punched-…!-Slams into the water, goes underwater, and she starts to descend deeper into the water- (This is bad…He can read my move like an open book! I've got to find a way to get pass his eyes…But how?)-Winces in pain closing one eye-

Sasuke: -Jumps off the cliff, stands up top of the water, slowly holds his hands together while closing his eyes, and takes a deep breathe-

Hinata: (I've got it! It's risky…But that all I got right now.) –Digs her hand into his ninja tool bag behind her back-

Sasuke: -Keeps standing on the water, with his eyes closed-… -Exhales deeply-

Hinata: -Comes out of the water, a far distances away behind Sasuke, and starts gliding towards him through the air-

Sasuke: -Opens his eyes, turns around, sees her coming, and gets ready, but it eyes widens in shock as he notices something on her back- (What?)

Hinata: -Has a few explosive tags attached to her back, and continues gliding towards Sasuke about to get in range of him-

Sasuke: …!-Does a back flip, and jumps into the air quickly distancing himself from her-

-As Hinata hits the water, she exploded making the water shoot up at the place where she landed, and the water that flew into the air started coming down like rain on top of Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Lands on the water in front of the explosion with his eyes still widen in shock- Is she crazy?! –Looks at the explosion of water, and a piece of wood goes flying past him-A substitution? –Looks down-!

Hinata: -Grabs Sasuke by his ankles, comes out of the water, and starts spinning rapidly while holding on to Sasuke's ankle-

Sasuke: -Winces as he yells, and tries to pull away from her-

Hinata: Rotation! –Starts spinning even faster, using the speed from her rotation to increases her spinning, then she loosens up her grip, and lets him go-

Sasuke: -Goes flying all the way to the wall rapidly, and slams against the wall making the whole place shakes a bit-

Hinata: -Panting a bit, as she looks at where she send him flying into- Did I get him…? –She feels a little nudge by from her jacket- …?

Sasuke: Fire Style, Dragon Flame! –Fire shooting out from where he's at, and it shoots down a thin line towards her-

Hinata: -Looks at where the nudge came from, and she notices a wire attached to her jacket, but before she could do anything about it, the fire from Sasuke's jutsu hit her, and explodes into a small fiery tornado around her, and she yells out in agony-

Sasuke: -Slowly starts to stand from the wall he was jammed into, panting as he looks at the fire with sorrow overtaking his eyes-

-There was no response for a while, so Sasuke figured that the last jutsu must have did the trick. He began to think she was dead as the fire slowly starts to die down into the ground revealing her body on the ground.-

Sasuke: -Turns his back, and starts waking away from the fire- I really did it. I really killed her… -Keeps walking, closes his eyes, and starts rubbing his eyes with his arm-

-While Sasuke was rubbing his eyes, a faint voice echoes through the air from behind him saying his name-

?: Sa….suke…

Sasuke: -His eyes shot open in shock, as he turns around with his eyes widen in horror-

A powerful blast of wind goes flying past Sasuke blowing all of the fire out revealing Hinata's body slowly moving-

Hinata: -Slowly starts standing up as her jacket start falling into pieces due to the burn holes on it, revealing her traditional Hyuga garb underneath it, and she looks up towards Sasuke with her eyes glowing a bit-

**END**

**Naruto0116: Things are starting to heat up aren't they? Yeah, had to change a few things, to have awaken Hinata be able to match up to Sasuke. I mean, seriously has anyone ever thought of what would happen if Awakened Hinata fought against Curse Mark Stage Two Sasuke? If they did, you mind leaving a review of how the fight would have transpired in your head? **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto0116: Enjoy this last chapter of their battle everyone. We're reaching the ending to this little Clash. It took me some time to finally think of a epic enough title of this ending. What do you think of it?

**Love Vs. Hatred**

Hinata: -Slowly starts standing up as her jacket start falling into pieces due to the burn holes on it, revealing her traditional Hyuga garb underneath it, and she looks up towards Sasuke with her eyes glowing a bit-

Sasuke: What…?-Looks into her eyes- (Her eyes…They've completely awakened!) –Stands his ground by swallows as he starts to sweats from the power radiating off of her-

Hinata: -Stands completely up, stares towards him with a powerful aura surrounding her, she closes her eyes, slowly gets into her Gentle fist stances, then her eyes shot open, and her power explodes-

-Her power sends a shockwaves through the water creating a small tidal wave of water heading towards Sasuke.-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens, as he puts his guard up blocking the tidal wave, it engulfs him, and passes over him, and as soon as the tidal finishes passing through him, his eyes widen seeing Hinata's heading towards him-

Hinata: -Dashes towards him, and starts hitting him rapidly with her gentle fist overwhelming him with barrages of attacks, and gathers chakra to the palm of her hand, she then emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, and swings it towards Sasuke quickly-

Sasuke: -Dodging her gentle fist attacks, but doesn't react in time of the chakra stream-…!? –Gets hit, and goes flying bouncing on the water uncontrollably trying to stop himself, until he lands on his feet dragging of the water stopping him by using a log that came out of the water, and he begins to start panting-

Hinata: -Gets back into her gentle fist stances as he stares at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Slowly stops panting, and looks towards her with a shocked look in his eyes-(What was that? I can still read her movements. But that stream of chakra she used. I couldn't read it. That aura of her. It's not any normal chakra. It prevents me from seeing her chakra based attacks. I see…)-Narrows his eyes- I think I can understand your power now! –Starts running to the side jumping from rock to rock-

Hinata: -Chases after him sliding on the water in the same direction as he was going, looking towards him-

Sasuke: -Spits out three small fire balls towards her as he was jumping from rock to rock-

Hinata: -Dodges each fire ball, and then she turns heading towards Sasuke at full speed, yelling in anger-

Sasuke: -Starts forming hand signs- Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu! –Spits out a gaint fire ball towards her-

Hinata: -Keeps running towards Sasuke as she emits two streams of chakra from the palm of her hands, and starts emitting more chakra streams to surround her body as she got closer to the fire ball-

-The gaint fireball hits, and explodes on impact making a smokescreen that surround the area Hinata was at, but as the smokescreen clears, Sasuke saw there wasn't a scratch on Hinata. It was as if, the fire ball hasn't even touch her.-

Hinata: -The chakra streams were surrounding her as a shield, and as she places her hand to the side, the chakra stream vanishes into thin air-

Sasuke: -Starts to get aggravated-(That chakra can protect her…?!) –Shakes his head, and starts calming down- (Calm down…She specializes in Taijutsu. She can't hit me, if I'm not close enough. So if I keep my distances I should be safe.)

Hinata: -Puts his hand out, and throws it to the side making a chakra stream come out of her palm, and she throws her hand out making the stream of chakra extend towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens, and he jumps up into the air, dodging it- …?!

Hinata: -Looks up, and motions her hand upwards, making the stream of chakra chase after Sasuke, and tries to make it wrap around one of his ankles-

Sasuke: -Dodges it again barely, and starts heading back to the water-

Hinata: -Watches him, and motions her hand downwards making the stream of chakra go after him trying to make it wrap around Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Keeps his distances from it, and lands on the water-

Hinata: -Emits a chakra stream on her other hand, throws it against the water cutting against it making the water making it stand up around Sasuke, blinding him from seeing outside of the water-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens in shock, and he starts looking around keeping an eye out for her chakra steams-

Hinata: -Motions her other hand, and the chakra stream pierces through the water towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: …!-Sees it coming, and ducks down-

Hinata: -The chakra stream goes over his head, but she pulls it back making it go below his body targeting his legs-

Sasuke: -He jumps over it, and over the waves of water running away form her-

Hinata: -Makes the chakra streams from the palm of both of her hand vanishes, she jumps up into the air, lands on the cliff behind her, sticking to the wall, and watches Sasuke closely getting farther away from her- Stop running away! –She launches herself through the air gliding towards Sasuke's direction-

Sasuke: -Keeps running, then he turns around-!?

Hinata: -Still gliding towards him, and emits two more chakra streams from the palm of her hand, and she throw it towards him cutting against the water in front of him blinding his view of her-

Sasuke: -Starts getting angry, and gets ready-

Hinata: -Has the other chakra stream sneak pass the water in front of Sasuke, has it wrap around Sasuke's abdomen from behind, and makes it throw Sasuke against the wall behind him-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens in shock, as he get thrown against the wall with a powerful impact-

-The rocks above where he impacted against starts to fall down into the water along with his body, the rock fells creating several tidal waves, but a wave of water pushes Sasuke to a nearby land with him lying on it.-

Sasuke: -Winces in pain as he slowly starts to get up holding his stomach in pain-

Hinata: -Lands on the cliff on the other side of the valley, jumps into the air, and starts having the chakra streams start surrounding her again, and she dashes towards Sasuke as more of them emits around her body-

Sasuke: No way! –Starts running away from her- (She's trying to crush my body!)

Hinata: -Slams on the ground with the chakra streams protecting her of the impact to the ground-

Sasuke: -Jumps at last minute narrowing dodging her, lands on the floor on his feet, and starts backing up against the wall-

Hinata: -Makes the chakra streams vanishes from around her, and she lands on the ground on one knee placing one of her hands on the ground, and the other in the air towards him closing her eyes slowly-

Sasuke: -Looks at her in horror, as he slides down to the floor in shocked- (What's wrong with her?! I can't do anything but dodge, and I'm barely even doing that!)-The curse mark starts to spread across his face slowly, as he gets back up to his feet-

Hinata: -Opens her eyes, as she pulls against the ground, and a chakra stream comes up from the ground, and it wraps around Sasuke stomach-

Sasuke: -Eyes widens in shock, and horror as it wrapped around his stomach-

Hinata: Don't be scared…It'll be over soon. -Pulls her hand back pulling the stream of chakra around Sasuke towards her-

Sasuke: -Yells as she pulls him closer towards her with incredible strength-

Hinata: -As he got closer, she goes, and hits him in the face with the palm of her other hand at full strength sending him flying back towards the wall-

Sasuke: -Impacts into the wall leaving a crater against the wall, and he slides down to the floor with the curse mark across his face looking down at the floor-

Hinata: -Stares at him seeing if he was still conscious-

Sasuke: -Starts moving slowly, but he starts to chuckles as he goes on his hands, and knees-Looks like I don't have a choice anymore…Can't get around it I guess. –Looks up towards Hinata- I'll just go ahead, and let the curse mark do what it must. I don't know what's going to happen to me in the end, but I rather let it take over than to lose to you. Just remember… -Slowly starts to stand back up on his feet- you forced me into doing this…Hinata. –The curse starts to cover up his whole body, darkening his skin all over his body, his hair starts to grow longer, his nail grows into claws, and his lips turn blue-

Hinata: -Watches in surprises of what he was becoming-

Sasuke: -A black four-point star mark appears in between his eyes, the curse mark finishes changing his body completely, and he smirks- No doubt, you are special, but unfortunately you're not as special as I am! –Starts chuckling even more-

Hinata: -Stares at him, with her eyes widens in horror-(S-Sasuke?)

Sasuke: -Keeps chuckling-

Hinata: -Closes her eyes a bit, glaring at Sasuke- So you're special huh? Is that really all you care about?!

Sasuke: -Chuckles again- It's all I need to care about…-Looks at his hands, clenches them into a fist, and then opening them back up- because now I know there's no way you can win. -Smirks-

Hinata: -Takes off running towards him yelling in rage holding her hand towards the ground- We'll see about that! –Emits a chakra stream to the tip of her fingers, it becomes thinner, and begins to sharpen up leaving gaps in the ground as she runs towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Continuing chuckling, as his smirk grew bigger-

Hinata: -Continues to yells in rage, and goes in for the attack-

Hinata hits Sasuke with all her strength in her last attack forcing them to slam against the wall behind Sasuke, and then they both go towards the leg of the statue on the left making a small explosion against it creating a smokescreen on impact. The smoke starts to slowly dissipated and Hinata was standing up looking through the smoke.

Hinata: -Watches the smoke clear, and notices Sasuke was protected by what seems to look like a wing, her eyes widens at the sight as she wonders where it came from-…?!

-The wing moves as she was on top of it, getting ready to attack her-

Hinata: -She panics, jumps back, and emits chakra streams in front of herself but she was only able to create two of them-

-The wing pierces through both of them, and hits her knocking her flying across the area, and she slams against the leg of the other statue, making a smokescreen on impact.-

Hinata: -Lands on the ground, wincing in pain, as she slowly sits up, and sees the wing move revealing Sasuke's body, as she looks in horror-

Sasuke: -Goes on one knee, on both hands, with the wing sticking out of his back, and he leans forward letting his second wing come out his back-

Hinata: -Eyes still widen in horror- S-Sasuke…You … (Is this what you really wanted…? To look like that?!)

Sasuke: -Looks up towards her, and smirks-… -Grunts in agony, and winces in pain- (My body…I can't waste too much time like this! I've got to end this now.) –Looks at her with a serious glare-

Hinata: -Slowly starts standing back to her feet wincing in pain, and looks back towards Sasuke- That transformation… it's hurting you isn't it?

Sasuke: That power of yours…

Hinata: -Blinks- Huh?

Sasuke: Your power, it's a blessing. It doesn't come with a risk does it? It doesn't change anything about you, except your attitude slightly. You've stop stuttering… –Closes his eyes, then slowly opens them back, looks up at the statues, and stands up- Look around. You know where we are do you? It's called the Final Valley. The perfect setting for our fight, don't you think so, Hinata?

Hinata: -Looks up at the statues-…

Sasuke: Well? –Chuckles a bit- Oh right, of course. I say there would be no more talking. In that case, I guess we'll end it all here, and now. The end of this fight, and all of the fights we had until now!

Sasuke, and Hinata starts thinking about when they had just graduated from Ninja academy, became ninjas, and form their different squads. Sasuke was standing on a pathway looking towards the sun set, while Hinata was looking at him nervously trying to muster the strength to talk to him.-

Sasuke: -Puts his hands on his pockets, and stares out at the sun-

Hinata: U-Um…Sasuke? I…u-um… -Swallows while twiddling her thumbs-

Sasuke: We're not in the same squad, Hinata. –Looks towards her at the side of his eye-

It would seem I was paired up with the idiot, and an annoying girl.

Hinata: -Nods- N-Naruto, and S-Sakura…B-But Naruto isn't an idiot Sasuke…

Sasuke: -Smirks a bit, as he turns his head towards her- Don't tell me. You have a crush on him?

Hinata: -Looks up towards Sasuke, and blushes deeply- N-No! I-I just…It's just…

Sasuke: -Turns his head back towards the sun staring out towards it- Humph. Whatever. Forget I asked.

Hinata: -Looks back at the ground blushing slightly- W-What I c-came to say was…u-um…-Keep twiddling her thumbs-

Sasuke: If we could still train together, despite being in different teams?

Hinata: -Nods slowly- I… I enjoy training with you, S-Sasuke. I-I don't want our squads to stop that…S-So…

Sasuke: It's fine. If we both have some spare time. You know where to find me. –Turns at her, with a small smile-

Hinata: -Smiles brightly, and nods- Y-Yeah.

-That was the last flash back, and the one thing that Sasuke truly meant to heart. He knew how he felt about her, but wanted to discard of that feeling, since he figured he wouldn't need it on the path he was on. But deep inside Sasuke was suffering at the fact that he must kill her to gain more power. He, like Hinata had cherishes each, and every memory that had together to heart. If there was one thing Sasuke regretted… it was that he, and her had fallen in love. He wished it wasn't her that he had to kill. Anyone but her, but it's too late for him to change his mind now, he's already too deep into darkness to turn back now. It's…far too late.-

Sasuke: (This is the end of it all…All of the memories we shared, all of the laughs, and smiles.) –Eyes widens in rage, as he starts forming hand signs-

Hinata: -Stands up, forms a hand sign with her left hand, looks down while holding her right hand out to the side of her-

Sasuke: -Holds one of his arms down while gripping on to the wrist of that arm- Chidori! –Starts gathering lightning to his hand, and hold it out to the side of him-

Hinata: -The aura surrounding her starts gathering to the palm of her hand slowly taking form of a lion's face, and it gives out a loud war cry- Gentle Step Lion Fist!

Sasuke: -His Chidori darkens, turning black as he holds it out to the side, and he stares towards her-

Hinata: -She stares back at him, not taking her eye off of him as her Lion fist growls, brightly blue shining slightly-

Both Sasuke, and Hinata jump through the air with their last, and strongest jutsus in hand flying, and gliding towards one another at full speed. As they approached each other, they both shouted out the name of their jutsu at the same time.

Sasuke/Hinata: Chidori/Lion Fist! –They collided with each other canceling out each other, while letting the power from both jutsus fly all around them across the whole valley-

-As there power was colliding, and canceling one another out, it starts to surround them in a purple ball. While they were both in the ball, Sasuke saw an opening in Hinata's defense, and went for it.-

Sasuke: -Sees the opening, and goes for it letting his hand hit her in the chest with his claws stabbing her-

Hinata: -Blood drips from her mouth, and emits a chakra stream to her finger tips, and cuts Sasuke's headband leaving a scratch across the headband-

-The purple ball that was inside grown bigger from them colliding, and darkens even more turning completely black from both of their power. The black ball kept on expanding covering up the waterfall destroying parts of the valley as well. The sky started getting cloudy, and the ball expanded over the top of the waterfall making the water shoot into the air. A small light starts glowing from the center of the ball, and kept of glowing brighter, and brighter until it engulfs nearly the whole valley in a beautiful display. Inside of the light, there was a boy, and girl standing in the middle, the boy was Sasuke, and the girl was Hinata. They both were at the center of the light floating, and staring at each other in the eyes as the light slowly engulfs them.-

Sasuke, and Hinata: -Moves their hands towards each other until they both were holding each other's hands softly staring into each other's eyes-

Hinata: -Smiles towards him softly as her hair blows in the wind, and she moves her mouth but no words came out- 'I love you.'

Sasuke: -Blinks, then slowly smiles back at her, and move his mouth but no words came out either- 'I love you too…'

They both start vanishing from each other, and as the light from their attack subsided, Hinata appears on the ground unconscious bleeding slightly by her lips faintly breathing. Sasuke was standing over her staring down towards her with his eyes half-closed, and holding his left arm as a light from the sky was shining down on top of both of them but it was slowly getting smaller, and vanishes completely on Hinata body, then her face.

Sasuke: -His hair covers over his eyes as his headband began to untie from around his head, and falls down landing on the ground right next to Hinata's head- …-Notices the scratch on his headband, but he doesn't show interests-

Hinata: -Doesn't moves, and continues to not respond- …

Sasuke: -Continues to stare at her, and closes his eyes a bit more, not sure of what to say- Hinata…You…I…

-Raindrops slightly land on the floor getting Sasuke's attention, and Sasuke looks up at the sky as it started to rain down on both of them. Sasuke just stares up at the sky as the rain became to pour down on his face, and a drop of rain landed on his eye, and rolls down her cheek almost like it crying for him.-

Sasuke: -His eyes widens in pain as he grips on to his left shoulder even more tightly, closes both his eyes tightly, falls to his knees, and coughs up blood-

-The rain kept on pouring down as Sasuke fell to his knees with his face landing right in front of Hinata face. He slowly opens his eyes, and looks towards Hinata face not moving, as the rain continued to soak both of them.-

Sasuke: Hinata…-Closes his eyes-… You… -Slowly stands back up, turns his back from her, and starts walking away from her still gripping on to his shoulder-

-A blond hair ninja finally makes it to Final Valley panting heavily, and is witnesses to a unconscious Hinata, but no Sasuke was in sight. The ninja that had just arrived at the scene was Naruto Uzumaki.-

Naruto: -His eyes widens in horror as he looks around the Valley panting- I'm too late! -Runs over to Hinata, sits her up, and feels she's still breathing slightly- She's still alive…-Looks over her head, and notices a headband on the floor-That's…-Reaches over, and picks up the headband, and stares at it, as his eyes softly- This is Sasuke's isn't it? –Looks down towards Hinata, and places it on her chest, as his eyes start to be overtaken by despair- I'm sorry… -Stands up, and picks her up in his arms- If only I had shown up instead, and fought Sasuke, then you wouldn't have… –Turns around to face the forest behind him- Sasuke… Was you really intending on killing her? If I had shown up instead of her… Would you have done the same thing to me?

Sasuke was walking through the forest slowly, still holding his shoulder in pain staring down the path he was walking down. He only had one path now; it was impossible for him to switch now. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He had to follow his Path of the Avenger to the very end now. No turning back.

Sasuke: -Keeps walking, barely able to keep himself standing- (In the end…She got to me…Was her love…really that strong?) -Stumbles a bit as he walk, but he keeps going looking down at the ground- (I need power…)

He starts to remember what his older brother Itachi had told him to do if he wanted to have power. Sasuke wanted that power, but in the end just couldn't do it. He hated to admit it, but he loved her too much, to kill her.

Itachi: Take the life on the person closest to you. The closer the bond, the more power you'll receive.

The flash back ended with Sasuke knowing he had to kill her, but wasn't able to complete it. Hinata's word got to him.

Sasuke: -Continues walking not stopping or flinching, as the water from the rain runs down his face

-Currently back with Naruto, and Hinata at the Final Valley, Naruto was getting ready to leave, with Hinata in his arms, knowing he could try to pursue Sasuke, but with the condition Hinata was in, he feared she wouldn't last too much longer with her wounds in this weather. So he decided he had no choice but to head back to village, and save Hinata.-

Naruto: -Has Hinata in his arms- If only I had come sooner I could've helped her. I could've save her… I could've…-He slowly places Hinata on his back, and starts walking away from the Final Valley-

Hinata: -Starts to open her eyes slightly, looking towards Naruto weakly- …

Sasuke: -Stops walking, and turns around staring weakly in the same direction as Hinata, and Naruto sensing Hinata's chakra faintly-…-Closes his eyes-

-Itachi words continue to go through Sasuke's head echoing constantly to remind him of what he had to do to get the power he needs to defeat him.-

Itachi: Take the life of closest person to you. If you want power, you must kill her!

Sasuke: -Eyes widens in rage- (I won't do it. Just because you say it will give me power, doesn't mean I want to get that kind of power your way!) –Starts walking- (I will get that power someday, but I'll do it my way. I'm going to surpass you without having to kill her!) –Nods slowly- (That's for damn sure...)

Naruto: -Turns his head around slightly, and see Hinata's eyes were open- Hey, you're awake! -Smiles brightly-

Hinata: -Doesn't moves as she blinks- Sasuke…Where is he?

Naruto: -Looks down-I'm sorry…Sasuke's gone. I didn't make it in time to help you, or to stop him.

Hinata: -Tears starts to fall from her eyes then down her cheeks- I couldn't…stop him…

Naruto: We'll get him back. I know we will! I'll make sure of that. But right now, keeping you alive is more important than getting Sasuke back.

Hinata: -Starts crying holding on to Naruto gripping on to Sasuke's headband tightly- (Sasuke…)

Naruto: -Starts running with her on his back to the Leaf Village- We're get Sasuke back some day. –Nods- I promise. And I don't break a promise.

**END**

Naruto0116: And that ends the fateful battle of Sasuke Vs. Hinata. The battle of a Uchiha Vs a Hyuga, the Sharingan, vs. the Byakugan. The battle of Love, Vs Hatred. One that walks the path of Darkness, while one walks the path of Light. Two people who loved each other, but yet one couldn't have the other because they have to follow different paths. The love of a girl vs. the hatred of a boy. Both collided, and ended with these results.


End file.
